DoubleDubbel
DoubleDubbel, formerly known as luigiman2201 and commonly referred to as Double '''or '''Luigi, is the owner of the DoubleDubbel Discord server. History Where it all began Back in 2009, he was playing Kirby: Squeak Squad on Nintendo DS. He wanted to 100% it, but couldn't do it by himself, so he looked up an online walkthrough. However, due to his limited understanding of English at the time, he couldn't quite figure it out. He then decided to look for video walkthroughs, and after finding them, proceeded to 100% Kirby: Squeak Squad. He then started to watch more walkthrough videos. As he watched more, he started to grow tired of them, as since it was a walkthrough, you knew ahead of time it would be perfect play. He wondered if there were videos that didn't focus on showing how to do things, but rather showed the game being played like you would at home. This is how he found playthrough videos. Then he wondered if there were videos that included the player talking while playing. However, at this time (2011), this type of video was not as commonplace as it is nowadays. Then, in March of 2012, he found a channel called TheRunawayGuys, who were playing Mario Party 2. He greatly enjoyed TRG's content and has been watching them ever since. Discord Over the course of 2016, A social platform very similar to Skype called Discord very quickly rose to popularity, becoming a better alternative to Skype. Luigiman took notice of this and made his account on February 6, 2016. A day later, he would create this server, but never really payed attention to it, focusing on the other servers he was in instead. It wasn't until October of 2017 that he really started to work on his server and make a proper community of it. On July 9, 2017, he rebranded, officially changing his name to DoubleDubbel. Role in the server As the owner, he is at the forefront of everything the server does. He has set up several communtiy activities, such as the roleplays, the Luigi Showdown League, the occasional Game Night, among others. Server Timeline * February 7, 2016: Created the server, therefore also joining it. * October 6, 2017: Started creating self-assignable roles. * January 8, 2018: Reached Level 5. * March 4, 2018: Reached Level 10. * March 5, 2018: Starts announcing weekly stream schedules. * March 10, 2018: First official Game Night, featuring Rocket League. * March 12, 2018: Made roleplays available for everyone to read along. * March 17, 2018: Announced the addition of a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon roleplay. * April 11, 2018: Reached Level 15. * April 26, 2018: Created a channel for quotes. * May 7, 2018: The Luigi Showdown League kicks off its first ever season. * May 12, 2018: Second Game Night, playing Cards Against Humanity * May 18, 2018: Introduced Storytime. * May 21, 2018: Promoted the roleplay Zaid started to an offical RP: Apocalypse Rising. * May 24, 2018: First announcement of a Dokapon Kingdom server playthrough. * May 28, 2018: Appoints Speachbyte and BlueSectorMirage as server moderators. * June 14, 2018: Reached Level 20. * July 9, 2018: Rebranded to DoubleDubbel. * July 12, 2018: Introduced Choose Your Own Adventure, after writing its first entry the day before. * August 11, 2018: Created a new section for the staff team: Organizing Team, with Misti, Phoenix and AG assigned to this. Quotes See The Quote Book for Double's list of quotes. Trivia * He lives in the Netherlands. * He is the oldest member of the server, having been born on January 22, 1992. * He has stated that Kirby: Squeak Squad holds a special place in his heart, because according to him, it was that game that kickstarted everything. * Favorite weapon in Splatoon 2 is the Dualie Squelchers. * All-time favorite video game is Pokémon Colosseum. * Owns over 1000 games, as can be seen on his backloggery page. * Has a very strong dislike for ice physics, seeing them as cheap, fake difficulty. That said, he has admitted Super Mario Galaxy handled ice physics well. * His favorite Pokémon is Lilligant. * He owns a purple Inkling Squid plush that he named "Mr. Squiddo". ** As well as a Knuckles plush and a figurine of Lulu from League of Legends. * Owns 57 different amiibo. * His favorite manga is Amazing Agent Luna. * Dubbel means double in Dutch. * He changed his name in July of 2018 after having had luigiman2201 as a handle for 14 years. Category:Member Category:Admin Category:Moderator Category:Level 20 Category:Level 15 Category:Level 10 Category:Level 5